


雜沓之灰

by Layday



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Smiling depression
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layday/pseuds/Layday
Summary: ✎一部結束至二部初開的時間點，帝彌托利精神不安定視角。✎苦甜巧克力衍生，也可與該篇看作不同系列。✎有刀、微虐、戰鬥不可避的血腥，主構成是負能量。
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 最近稍微研究了一下關於微笑抑鬱症的症狀，感覺很切合我眼裡的一部帝彌托利。  
> 但對於這個題材目前還沒很深入研究，主要還是按著我個人的揣測而寫。  
> 如果有這方面的資訊歡迎跟我分享。

滿載貨物的馬車奔馳而過，揚起瀰漫的煙塵，蹄聲消散僅留下雜亂踏印與車輪的痕跡。  
冰冷晨曦拂去屬於夜晚的灰暗色調，漸漸熱絡的市街不知不覺充滿了往來的人潮。  
甦醒的城市還帶著一層薄霧，水氣使整個景色多了幾分曖昧。

眼前是這樣再平常不過的景色，觸使帝彌托利憶起曾經與老師單獨外出的過去。  
讓人懷念的成對馬蹄聲，僅只是為延續而延續的各種話題，馬匹間那仿若可以觸及又過於遙遠的距離，種種細節依舊清晰，卻又遙遠得太不真切。  
與那時市集同樣地喧鬧，自然勾起了曾經對誰所泛起的不必要的妒意，與各種細微的綺思念想。  
那時被路邊商家一眼看穿的情感，被各種語言動搖之下所買的戒指大概還藏在宿舍的房間。

青澀時光，各式各樣的往日記憶，不受控制的接連浮現在腦海。靜靜浮起，又淺淺淡去。  
——為什麼總是能錯過，錯過那些可以拿出來的時機。

就算到了老師生日的那天，他也只敢交付學級大家共同製作的飾品。  
房間裡散落著無數被揉皺的信紙，經歷反覆刪改內容的卡片最後僅剩簡短字句。  
對老師的情感——曾以為是絕無僅有的「特別」。  
彼此之間不存在騎士的忠誠、不存在國與國間的糾葛。  
老師僅僅是老師，這樣想著的同時，卻又不希望僅是如此。  
那時究竟是盼著什麼，大概誰也不會知曉。

視線不自覺地落在路旁商家擦得光亮的玻璃窗，光滑的表面如實地映出帝彌托利充滿髒污的臉上的怯弱。注意到因思緒而暴露的情緒，伸手將覆蓋在身上的破舊披風又拉下了幾分試圖遮去憔悴不堪的面容。這一舉一動都像隻瑟縮在角落的敗犬。  
翻湧而起的情緒悄悄地沈澱，昔日的微小期待早已失去了意義。  
再三重複著錯誤的選擇，一次次誤入歧途。所有的一切都不復從前。

渺小的願望，無望的夢想。  
越是企盼，越不可能有實現的一日。  
似乎曾經有學者將這樣的事賦予了專屬的名稱，但對帝彌托利來說怎樣都無所謂了。

世界未曾改變，太陽依舊升落、夜晚的星圖也依舊伴隨季節推移。  
就算這個世界少了誰，有誰迎來了死亡也依舊運轉。  
殘酷且可笑，卑微而荒唐——生命就是如此廉價，情感就是如此脆弱。

曾經溫柔而美麗的世界，在戰火的摧殘下逐漸露出了真實的面貌。  
以生存為理由，以存活為藉口，這樣的時代所有的信仰、所有道德全都不值一文。  
野獸般貪婪的人類，魔物般醜惡的人類，打破了所有的美好，踏平了所有芬芳。

世界未曾改變。  
清楚意識到這件事時，再也無法入睡，不論怎樣的東西都無法入口。  
悲傷、空虛、絕望，伴隨著嗡鳴的哭喊如影隨形。

「我知道⋯⋯我知道的⋯⋯」  
抹去這些聲音的唯一方法。  
「奇蹟什麼的，本來就——」

內心的空洞不斷擴大，所有不應存在的情感，都被亡靈冰冷的雙手一層層剝下。  
僅剩下血液噴湧的氣味。  
暗淡無神的青色眼睛，映照出來早已是沒有色彩的灰色世界。  
每一口呼吸都感受得到刺痛，時刻都在提醒著他不該放下仇恨與憎惡。

若是抹去這世上所有生靈，生與死的交界也就不復存在。  
生去思考能力的他僅剩下這樣的想法。  
「殺吧。」

直至今日，丟失的事物早就難以計算。


	2. Chapter 2

失去色彩的世界是如此平靜。

佈滿鏽斑的長槍，揮舞起來早已成為身體的一部分。  
勉強還能稱為長槍的物件，經歷無數場戰鬥，早已分不清楚上頭的是血跡、還是鏽蝕的斑駁。  
抽起了散落的武器，也不顧堪不堪用——最終都會成為廢鐵，那麼也沒有是否稱手的問題。  
踏著風暴般的步伐，一步步地前行。沒有任何想法，沒有任何目的地。

日復一日，年復一年。

亡靈的隊列早已把灰白的世界染得漆黑，詛咒的話語日夜未曾停歇。  
帝彌托利早已習慣刺耳的哀號，面對散落的屍塊也早已沒有任何感覺。  
——上一次遇到活人，又是什麼時候了？

「那樣的事，怎樣都好了。」  
乾渴的喉嚨只嚥得下鮮血，腥臭液體流經喉嚨的那一刻，又感到更加乾渴。  
無喜無悲，味如嚼蠟，毫無波瀾。  
「⋯⋯不夠，還不夠啊。」  
長槍再度揮舞，刺穿了士兵的鎧甲，攪爛了魔獸的咽喉。  
望眼所及的一切全部撕裂，血泊中僅剩下焦慮的囈語迴盪。

法嘉斯曾經的王子徒手撕下了巨狼的毛皮，將那血淋淋的戰利品披在肩上。鮮血的味道吸引了更多的魔物，戰鬥的騷亂引來了更多的士兵——

這是他向她求救的方式，也同時是扼殺自己微不足道情感的手段。  
沾滿鮮血的雙手，不復存在的仁慈，就這樣自我放棄，變成了曾經的自己所不希望成為的樣子。  
而罪惡與悲傷卻未曾止息，沒有人願意出來阻攔、沒有人可以抑止這份不斷累積的絕望。  
妳會拯救我的吧？一如從前那般——  
妳會赦免我的吧？一如從前那般——

「還是，就算是這樣。您也不會出現呢⋯⋯」

人就如同螻蟻，輕輕使力就會死去。仇恨也好，恐懼也罷，無數次反覆之後便什麼也不剩。  
空蕩的軀殼在芙朵拉的大地上踏出一步又一步，以鮮血與內臟妝點所有經過的道路。

高傲自大的人們在絕對力量之前也變得怯弱。  
滿懷仇恨的死士還是必須在暴力前屈服投降。  
最後不分彼此地成為這塊廣闊大地的養料，回歸塵與土失去了化為星光的渺茫機會。

「哈⋯⋯」  
這個地區，已經沒有任何生命活動的跡象了。  
意識到這點時，疲憊感終於如潮水襲來。搖晃的身體踉蹌了幾步，終於跌坐在地。  
意識昏沉，卻仍舊無法入夢。刺痛腦殼的尖嘯不斷反覆，沒有停止的徵兆。

巨大的雷聲震盪了整片大地，淅淅瀝瀝的落雨佔據了一切視野。  
雨水打濕了他結滿血塊的毛髮，就連披在身上的巨狼毛皮也失去了蓬鬆。血污隨著雨水一點點被沖走，但他身上無數的傷痕與累積的疲憊是怎樣也無法消抹。  
理應冰冷的雨水，此刻僅只是在皮膚表層流動。  
蜷縮在角落的帝彌托利雖然還有呼吸，卻吐不出一點白霧。  
淒慘的模樣又更接近了傳聞中徘徊亡靈的模樣。

還活著啊？  
「閉嘴。」  
僅僅只是活著，這樣就可以了嗎？  
「我還不能死。」  
但確實在追尋著吧？從這一切解脫的方法。  
「——不。」

他心裡很清楚，路並不只有一條。  
但他最終還是選擇了踏上了鋼索，選擇了捨棄了一切。

他人的期待，王國的未來，情感以及各式各樣的責任。  
出於信任、出於忠誠、出於各式各樣的理由，回應那無窮盡願望的王子早已不復存在。  
就算逃離了牢籠，就算捨棄了王族後裔的身份——無形的壓力與束縛依舊。  
捆得他喘不過氣、難以呼吸。


	3. Chapter 3

雨聲中，他終於陷入了夢裡。  
夢裡的一切像是被遇水染濕，化開分界不分彼此。模糊的色彩裡，浮現了不知何時的回憶。  
無法辨識是誰說話的聲音，僅僅記得談話的內容，集中注意後又變得過度靜謐。

恍惚中，夢中的自己笑著接過了紙袋，感受著難得的重量。  
「——我會好好吃完的。」  
夢中的自己對誰說著，看不清對方的表情、聽不見對方的聲音。

夢中的自己，對著空無一物的地方，訴說著各式各樣的話語。  
那些羞於出口的話語，那些未曾想過對他人訴說的話語，就像是那裡有誰能夠理解這荒誕無稽的一切，分擔一切災厄與苦痛，抹平悲傷的輪廓。

「明明不存在的。」  
那是怎樣也說不出口的事，不能允許說出口的過去。  
但心裡還是企盼著，這樣不可饒恕的願望。

吶，老師。你知道嗎？  
曾經我以為你和我一樣，忘記了如何去笑。

吶、老師。你知道嗎？  
曾經我以為你和我一樣，什麼都感覺不到。

吶，老師。你知道嗎？  
曾經我以為你和我一樣，難以拒絕他人關心。

吶，老師。你知道嗎？  
曾經我以為你和我一樣，被他人的期許束縛。

但我沒有意識到，是你未曾期許過我成為什麼樣子。  
卻暗自期許著你能成為我的救贖。  
我想，這就是我應當得到的懲罰吧？

若不是如此，你怎麼會消失得這麼徹底呢？

這就是女神對於我曾說過的話語，而降下的神罰吧。  
若不是如此，為何——

乾渴的嘴裡透過了一絲不該存在的味道，那是記憶中、那一瞬嚐到的苦甜香氣。  
恍惚之間，本該空物一人的地方，有個輪廓漸漸鮮明。

讓人懷念無比、卻又痛徹心扉，極力想抹去卻又無法忘懷的、某個身影。  
隨著停歇的雨勢，散去的陰雲，灑落的陽光之下，春般新綠的髮絲閃爍著光亮。  
那雙能看透一切的眼睛如記憶中美麗，卻又澄澈地讓人感到心痛。

凍結的心臟終於再度縮緊，擠出凝滯許久的冰冷血液。  
湧入肺葉的空氣是如此冰冷，宛若被千萬飛箭射穿那樣疼痛。

——這段時間，你都做了些什麼？  
亡靈在帝彌托利的耳邊嗤笑，來自地獄的邀請深深束縛住他想發出聲音的喉嚨。  
——說啊？  
「⋯⋯」  
面對著緩緩步來的老師，那一聲聲熟悉的足音此刻聽來卻無比刺耳。  
帝彌托利抬起頭，看著那仿若能透出光來的小小手掌。  
這個夢境過於真實，真實到他別開視線——不願去面對。  
「連你也、連你也⋯⋯出現在我面前。」

明明刻意抹去了身影，明明想扼殺那份期許，最後還是被迫面對自己醜惡的內心。  
夢終究還是誠實的，人在夢境面前理所應當地沒有任何抵抗的辦法。

「你沒事吧？」  
溫柔中帶點堅強的聲音，穿透了亡魂的吶喊，仍舊那麼清晰。  
荒蕪多年的內心，此際澆滿了大雨傾盆，轟然的雨聲淹沒了一切叫囂。  
遺忘的世界，被捨棄的一切，在那一刻、奇蹟存在著。

但帝彌托利此際早已失去了在她身邊的資格。  
「難道說，你還活著⋯⋯」  
乾裂的喉嚨只能發出嘶啞的聲音，酸楚的情緒湧上了心頭，鏽蝕著殘留在心上的血肉。  
脫口而出的是刺傷一切的話語，懷疑、猜忌、絕望——  
伴隨著累積多年的絕望，脫口而出的是燃燒著怒意的話語。

「不對。」  
眼前的老師否定了這些武裝，用著失去至親那時同樣沈痛的神情望著他。  
但眼裡卻沒有任何淚水。

這不是記憶中的老師，那麼、答案就只剩下一個了。  
意識到這點的同時，聽見了來自老師的掛念。  
「你沒事真是太好了。」

眼前的老師，對這些年來的事一無所知。  
僅僅掛心著當年那個學生，僅僅⋯⋯

「嗯。」  
老師，你的學生早已鑄下大錯。  
灰黑的世界中，那抹鮮嫩的綠色在滿身罪孽的人們眼裡有多刺眼，老師肯定不會知曉吧？

對不起，讓老師失望了。


	4. Chapter 4

向來話很少的老師，極其難得地話多了起來。  
而從前在她身邊跟前跟後的努力尋找話題的帝彌托利，反而變得過於安靜。  
貝雷絲著說她在此之前，深陷在睡眠之中。說她在那場騷動中墜崖，失去意識直到今日。  
說女神呼喚了她，她才能從谷底出來。

帝彌托利僅僅只是看著貝雷絲，最後放棄開口。  
兩人間的身高差隨著距離縮短變得相對明顯，抬起頭盯著他眼睛看的老師神情又是那麼的無辜。  
從前那個願意相信他人的帝彌托利已經不在了，老師。  
——明明我們把整個大修道院上下都搜索了一遍，就連妳所敘述的村落、經過那些路線。  
不論哪方勢力，都搜尋過了上百次。甚至開始有人懷疑，由某個傭兵來擔任老師這件事本身就是幻覺。既然修道院都能出現巨大的魔獸了，還有什麼不可能呢？

當年那總是無所不知的教師，此刻卻像是穿越了時空那樣困惑。  
對她來說，也許是做了一場過長的夢，卻發現曾經熟悉的一切早已面目全非。  
而貝雷絲卻一點改變也沒有，就像是記憶裡那樣。些微的苦惱加上部分的困惑，表情起伏不大的臉上正努力理解著這塊土地的現況。  
就算她想知道，自己也向來難以解釋這些邊邊角角。自己僅知道自己經歷過的部分，但這些經歷又讓他難以開口——不論是一直以來放在心裡的達斯卡，又或者是杜篤協助自己出逃的那段過去。  
帝彌托利無暇顧及她難得的無助，終於開口。

「沒有注意到嗎？骯髒鼠輩所散發的惡臭。」  
他還是希望眼前的僅僅是幻覺。  
就算自己已經做不成她眼裡那個優秀的學生，也不希望她凝視著自己的模樣。  
殲滅盜匪的話題也只是作為逃避的一部分，作為償還罪業的一部分。

若妳是亡靈，肯定不會反對吧？  
若妳確實存在，若我做出了錯誤的選擇，就來阻止我吧。  
老師，妳有權這麼做。  
——妳總是能拾起那些，我本應該遺失、卻又遍尋不著的東西。  
又或者，將已經不復從前的我就此捨棄。

當光芒落在她的身上時，那抹青綠就像沾染不上污垢那樣凜然。  
他的老師沒有拿起劍，僅僅只是跟在身後見證這一切。一次又一次，讓治療魔法落在他的身上。  
肉體上的疼痛與疲憊在信仰的支援下消聲匿跡，但殘留在心上的痛楚未曾止息。  
「⋯⋯」  
人數就算有落差，但體力與能夠應付的人數還是有限。

於此同時，熟悉又陌生的聲音陸續出現。  
當年的青獅子學級的同學，彷彿要實現那年的約定，一個接一個出現在大修道院。終於意識到他們聚集理由的那一刻，帝彌托利狠狠咬緊了牙關。

「嘖。」為什麼要記得，那戲言一般的約定。  
仿若只落在老師身上的光，漸漸擴散開來，照亮了這已成為盜賊據點的地區。  
揮槍的動作出現了空隙，下一秒就被竄過的天帝之劍補上攻擊。

群體治療的光芒閃爍，梅爾賽德司甚至趁機與老師閒話家常起來。  
芙朵拉的近況、王國的現況與同盟的狀態，帝國的行動以及許多、許多被他拋在身後的事物與責任，隨著最後一名盜匪的倒下，終於迎來了沈默。

必須離開，但卻踏不出任何一步。拋棄那些期望與責任的自己，不能再多待一秒——這樣想著的同時，對上了被同學環繞著的老師的視線。

「走吧，回大修道院。」  
貝雷絲一手便精準地拉住帝彌托利轉身而飄起的藍色披風。  
「滾！」帝彌托利幾乎用了全身的力氣對不肯放手的老師怒吼。

原本熱絡的氣氛瞬間凍結，就連無意間找到這裡的吉爾伯特都因此倒抽了一口氣。

「⋯⋯直到現在，我才有真的過了五年的實感。」  
貝雷絲的聲音很輕很輕，像是隨時會消融的雪花那樣。  
沒有沾上任何血跡的手掌輕輕地放在帝彌托利那被血染得發黑的盔甲上。  
「你們沒事真的是太好了。」

那是帝彌托利第一次看到他的老師露出那樣的表情。訝異之際，隔著厚重的盔甲都能感受到那小小的手掌正在顫抖。  
「⋯⋯」

帝彌托利甚至沒有意識到響指之後，發生了些什麼事。  
今天發生的所有事情，恐怕五年前的他們怎樣都不會想到吧。


	5. 番外。五年後的他與她1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 加糖的練習，不確定篇幅多長。

雖然聽聞「休息」是信仰達到一定程度才能用來回復異常狀態的白魔法，但親眼看到菲力克斯與梅爾賽德司兩位同時對帝彌托利使用，並追加了希爾凡一手放出「天使」才確實完成了放倒帝彌托利的大業。那個用來克制魔物的光魔法穿過帝彌托利的那一刻，吉爾伯特發誓自己的心臟都要停了。承擔抬人任務的吉爾伯特不斷在口中反覆喃念著禱詞，同時夾雜著對先王的懺悔及各種碎念。

「——老師，不管怎樣說這都太過了吧？」  
剛放完白魔法作為這場突襲收尾的希爾凡說道。  
「成果很好。」  
全程只負責打響指的貝雷絲語氣如同往昔，那實戰課上的態度。  
她的學生反應都很快，就算過了五年也還是沒有絲毫懈怠，能教到這麼認真的學生真的很幸運。

「不過剛剛——」  
梅爾賽德司眨眨眼，看著被迫進入沈睡的帝彌托利。  
「雖然表現得很生氣，卻沒有抽走披風呢。」  
亞修看著老師還拉著藍色披風的手，帶著些許笑意地接話。  
「啊啊啊！要是失手怎麼——」  
跟在大家後頭的英谷利特明顯對自己沒讀出暗號感到被排擠。  
「真是的，山豬果然還是山豬。」  
菲力克斯看著帝彌托利那就算入眠也依舊憔悴的臉，一臉心情複雜。

「啊，是懷念的大修道院。」  
原本哼著奇怪歌謠的雅妮特，踢開了路上一塊崩落的碎石。指著視野中變得開闊的部分喊道。  
還好附近的盜匪已經被收拾乾淨，如果要背著一個人應付突襲⋯⋯恐怕就有點麻煩了。

#

——嘩啦。  
那是水被人倒下的聲音，那個瞬間彷彿又被拉回到那個髒臭狹窄的地下空間中，不自覺發出了嗚咽聲。  
「沒事的。你要相信我。」溫柔的女聲仿若自遙遠的地方傳來，被雜音所覆蓋。

清脆的響指，與隨之而來的溫暖感覺暫時平撫了被激起的情緒。  
拷問的記憶逐漸遠去，被明亮的光芒覆蓋。徘徊的幽魂無聲地被驅散。

有什麼被泡進了水裡，擺弄了幾下又被拉出水面。  
肥皂的氣會伴著這些聲音變得鮮明，那個聲音又更接近了些。又或者該說。更清楚一點。  
「看來凍得很厲害呢。」  
「不是那個問題，沒人像你這樣使用白魔法的。」  
後來的男聲充滿了不快，碎唸著一些似曾相識的詞語。

泡泡破掉的聲響在不小的空間中迴盪。  
流動的水聲沒有停歇，隨著略為黏稠的泡泡被四處塗抹的聲音，水氣似乎更濃了幾分。

氤氳水氣讓眼前的景色像夢一樣，然而他早已失去了想像的餘力。眼前的一切必然是那些死去的人們讓他所見到的幻覺。  
這樣想著的帝彌托利內心毫無波瀾，看著眼前的誰拿起了最後一桶熱水，從他頭上直接淋下。

不知姓名的誰的扭曲笑容，鮮明浮現在他的眼前。在意識到那僅是過去記憶之前，帝彌托利的身體就已經先行反應。  
但阻止不了那溫熱的液體沖去他滿身的泡沫，也在重心失衡的狀態下與眼前的誰跌成了一片。  
「沒事的，你要相信我。」  
意識到臉頰上的溫熱是被雙手捂暖的那一刻，翠綠的色彩才正式進了他的眼中。  
「⋯⋯」  
朝思暮想的那人，此刻的笑臉竟無法勾起帝彌托利心中半點波瀾。

他不明白自己為何沒有受衝動驅使殺掉了眼前的幻象，明明過去一直是如此。  
卻似乎是在某一刻發生了改變——

「沒事的，你要相信我。」她又再說了一次，臉上的神情依舊。  
帝彌托利辨識不出那是怎樣的情緒，上一次見到仇恨與恐懼以外的表情是什麼時候，他也記不清了。  
失去情緒判讀的能力後，就連回應都顯得困難。若不再說點什麼，恐怕她會再度重述一次那樣不切實際的句子。  
「隨便你。」  
他最後只剩下這樣的字句可以說出口。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 菲力克斯表示：老師你考慮過我的感受嗎？


End file.
